The Sheriffs Daughter
by Word Professor
Summary: The Sherriff of Nottingham is cruel, callous and unforgiving but he has one weakness, and that is his daughter. What will happen when the outlaws find out? what will she think of her father and the outlaws when she arrives in Nottingham? setting: she arrives during season one, stays through to the very end of season three.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first Robin Hood fic and I am hoping on updating regularly, I hope you enjoy. I do not own any Characters, but Mary is my OC xx.**

It was not a complete secret that Vaisey was married and had a daughter who had lived in London all her life with her mother. Vaisey's somewhat brash manner had drove the married couple apart so the wife and daughter lived in London whilst he exercised his regime in Nottingham and went power hunting. So alas, Mary, his daughter had never met her father but had heard many 'colourful' stories about how he ran the towns he had been Sherriff of. This information about the Sherriff was not generally known even though it wasn't a secret, because many people found it hard to believe that a woman would ever marry a man like him and even provide for his child by placing them in a fairly large estate in London. Some of these people included Robin Hood and his gang who thought it was a joke when Marian informed Robin that the sheriffs' twenty year old daughter was going to live in Nottingham because her London home was lost to her due to her mother's death and a lack of a male heir.

"That's a good one Marian, what's next, he'll reveal a secret soft spot for kittens?" remarked Robin when she told him.

"I'm serious Robin, Guy told me, he has known all along!" Said Marian feeling as though Robin was being ungrateful to this new information.

"Well fine, if it is true, why would it concern me, except from the disturbing fact that Vaisey has offspring?"

Marian rolled her eyes, she sometimes wondered how Robin survived even a week in the forest. "Well, the daughter Mary is possibly the only person he cares about, I mean he could have left them penniless but he provided for them, and now he wants her to live with him"

"So... Where are you going with this Marian?"

"So... If she were taken hostage, he might pay the ransom if he believed she was in danger"

The realisation spread across Robins face in seconds. "Of course! it would be a friendly kidnap obviously, but he wouldn't know that, he pays the ransom, the villagers are fed, she goes free, everyone wins!"

"Exactly!" Said Marian relieved.

"Wow, I'm full of great ideas! bye my love" he said as he kissed her cheek and winked has he whisked off leaving Marian infuriated with Robin as usual. When Robin finally arrived back at camp he looked around at John, Allan, Djack, Will and Much and said "we have a kidnap to prepare for and you'll never guess who had a wife and child"

*Cue opening sequence*

**I hope you like it x any suggestions or critique or comments, please feel free to drop a review xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**here is the next chapter as promised :D I hope you enjoy and any suggestions and comments, please leave them in a review, I really appreciate them :D xx**

It was a calm and mild afternoon and Sherwood Forest was full of the sound of birds, rustling leaves and the sound of the horse hoofs on earth. A grand looking carriage was making its way down the main road through the forest. Inside the carriage was Lady Mary and her servant but mostly her friend Katrin who rode in silence due to the fact that they had had an extremely long journey and they lacked the motivation to start a conversation seeing as they were near Nottingham anyway.

Mary thought about how she should greet her father, whether he would be amiable and she desperately hoped that all of the rumours about him were not true.

Suddenly, the carriage came to a halt and the two young women turned to each other.

"We're not here yet surely?" Said Katrin peering out of a side window.

"No, we're not... Something's wrong, let's get out" said Mary whilst holding Katrin's arm and getting out of the carriage.

They saw that the guards had stopped because they were being obstructed by a man who stepped forward and said "This my friends is an ambush" then a band of five other men emerged from the trees to surround the carriage.

The guards drew their swords for attack but were immediately disarmed by a large man with a staff. Mary and Katrin looked nervously at each other then decided to speak for the unsurprisingly useless guards.

"Excuse me, I don't know what you think you're doing-"

"Like Allan said, this is an ambush" said a man with a peculiar looking bow. The said Allan made his way towards the luggage.

"Excuse me, you won't touch any of that!"

The strange bow man stepped closer "I imagine a lady like you possess many jewels and riches which could feed a family for a winter." These words reminded Mary and Katrin of stories they had heard recently about an outlaw.

"You're Robin Hood!" Shouted Katrin.

The two women looked at each other in disbelief.

"That's right, and who might you be milady" he asked Mary. Before blurting out her name she thought about it. If she tells them who she is they could take her hostage and demand money from her father. This was quite sound reasoning, unfortunately, Mary was unable to lie or make excuses successfully.

"I'm nobody" was the first thing that came out of her mouth. She mentally slapped herself.

"I find that very hard to believe" replied robin gesturing to her and her carriage.

"Well you must try harder" he laughed and Katrin looked to her mistress in alarm.

"And where are you heading"

"Nowhere" the two women despaired in Mary's verbal diarrhoea and incapacity of making sensible answers is pressured situations.

"I'm not being funny but, being nobody and trying to get to nowhere is pretty difficult" interjected Allan whilst holding one of Mary's necklaces, all the while, the other outlaws were emptying her luggage by the second.

Katrin saw that she must get them out of it so she said "what Mary is trying to say is- oops, I'm so sorry-"

"You just told them who I am!"

"Well its better than being nobody" said Katrin in her defence.

"Well that's the formalities over with, let's get down to business"

"What business! You've robbed us, you must now let us be on our way, isn't that what you do!" said Mary in her most haughty tone, wanting to look intimidating but failing. Then another man wearing a funny hat and facial expression stepped forward and said

"This is actually a friendly kidnap" the rest of the gang looked at him in disbelief for revealing their intentions as they shouted "Much!"

"What?!" said the man as they all glared at him

"It doesn't matter now, we mean no harm we just want to hold you hostage!"

"What!?" said the two women. During the last few moments they had placed their hands on their small daggers which were concealed beneath their cloaks, hoping that they wouldn't have to use them.

"We won't hurt you, we just want money from your father and then we'll let you go, if you cooperate, no one will get hurt" explained Robin as he saw fear and anger rise is the girls' faces.

"So let me get this straight, you're going to kidnap us and you want us to come quietly and 'cooperate' " said Mary slowly.

"Exactly" replied Much. Then Katrin put up her hands and said "Well Mary, I think this is one of those situations where we have to put our hands up and-"

"Run!" Mary completed. Katrin punched Much with her raised hands and Mary kicked the manhood of the man who was next to her and they bolted down the road knowing full well that they were outnumbered.

"did you really think asking politely was going to work?" they herd one of the men say from the behind as they were pursued. They had gained a reasonable lead until Mary realised that Katrin was not by her side anymore. She spun around to see that she had become trapped in a rope which had her dangling by the waist from a tree. She quickly ran back to her trying desperately to free her, even though she knew they would never get away now.

"Mary! You should have ran on!" said Katrin as she tried to free herself.

"No way!" by this time the men had caught up with them and they had no chance of escape now. Robin got Katrin out of the rope and the two girls linked arms accepting the fact that they were being kidnapped.

"We know this forest better than anyone and we have a few taps lying around" said Robin. Neither of the women said anything due to Katrin being rather frightened and Mary's damaged pride.

"John, can you send the guards to Nottingham to tell the sheriff about the situation and out terms?"

"Right Robin" said the large man as he tried to revive the guards he had knocked out.

"Now we're going to have to blindfold you whilst we take you to our settlement" said Robin. They panicked as they realised that their hands were being bound by rope and that their eyes were being covered by a rag. They tried to be as difficult as possible as they were lead away as someone lead them by the arm.

**so what do you think? I'm open to any suggestions right now :D xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**here we go! Guy's first appearance. xx**

Mary's guards arrived at the castle on their horses with their hands tied. Guy sighed heavily and rolled his eyes when he saw this as it was becoming a regular sight.

"What news?" He grumbled as he untied them and shoved them off the horses.

"The Lady Mary has been kidnapped by outlaws sir" the guard spluttered as he watched the anger rise in Gisbornes face.

"Hood!" He growled as he grabbed the guard by the collar and dragged him up the castle steps.

"You can explain to the sheriff why his daughter isn't here yet!" Guy shouted as he continued to drag him down the corridor wondering how the sheriff was going to react and whether he was going to take his anger out on him.

When Guy and the guard entered the sheriff's chambers, he was painting his toenails which always made Guy's skin crawl.

"What now Gisborne?" he said without removing his eyes from his black toenails. Guy pushed the guard forward.

"my lord… I … Lady-"

"stop spluttering you buffoon, get on with it"

"The Lady Mary has been taken hostage by outlaws" the guard said whilst accepting the fact that he would die in the very near future. At this the sheriff got up and went over to the guard and got so close to him that he could smell his rancid breath.

"Oh and let me guess, this 'outlaw' was Robin Hood" he said quietly as if daring the guard to confirm his suspicion. The guard just shook with fear and said nothing as he knew he had nothing left to really lose.

"It was Hood" confirmed Gisborne. The sheriff took this in and then in one breath he said

"I paid you to do one job and that was to get her from place to another and you can't even do that you incompetent fools!" Guy was used to this and was unflinching and simply folded his arms over his chest whilst the sheriff knocked the guard out.

"He wants money for her" said Guy as he watched the sheriff pace about the room.

"I know that! Its called a ransom Gisborne"

"Then, what are you going to do, pay?"

"Will I pay to get my own daughter from the clutches of Robin Hood, a clue: no" Guy sighed as he failed to grasp what the sheriff was getting at.

"Then what?"

"We'll just leave her" Guy looked both shocked and confused at the sheriff's conclusion. The sheriff was angry that Mary was kidnapped but was not going to do anything about it.

"We know Hood well enough Gisborne. He isn't going to hurt her, no, he'll get bored of her then let her go" the sheriff concluded.

"But surely you will organise some sort of rescue attempt, she is you daughter"

"What! And waste more men" guy smirked at the irony of this comment as a guard lay unconscious at his feet.

"We could use this to our advantage, politically" said Guy. The sheriff took this in and thought.

"You're right for once Gisborne, have a town crier announce that Hood has kidnapped an innocent girl and is holding her hostage and then the people will see that he's not the chivalrous gentleman they want him to be"

"And the rescue"

"You can take care of that" Guy nodded and was about to leave but then the sheriff interrupted.

"oh and be clever about it this time, don't go in willy nilly, use your head for once, trick him and make him look a fool and if you can KILL HIM!" Guy nodded and strode out of the room determined to beat Robin Hood at his own game.

Guy met Marian in the corridor and stopped to further his attempts to win her affections, which didn't seem to work these days.

"Sir Guy" greeted Marian.

"Lady Marian"

"I trust everything is well with the arrival of Lady Mary, I'm dying to meet her" said Marian knowing full well of Robin's plan, well technically her plan she thought to herself.

"No, Hood has kidnapped her" he said as he thought this would turn Marian against Hood.

"Oh dear, what will you do" she said as convincingly as possible.

"I'm going to beat Hood at his own game and finish him for good" and with that he bowed his head and left Marian in his usual abrupt way as Marian realised that her plan wouldn't go as smoothly as she thought it would and that she must warn Robin.

**I know this is short but I wanted to do some sort of update x please tell me if you have any suggestions or comments in a review. xx I appreciate them a lot xxx **


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is an update as promised, I hope you like it :D xx**

Their blindfolds were removed when they arrived at a make shift camp, and were promptly tied to a tree with just about enough mobility to move an inch or two. Mary protested the whole way.

"This is ridiculous! Is this what you do? Go around abducting innocent women! " Said Mary who was genuinely horrified that instead of being in the safety of her father's castle, they were tied to a tree.

"Let's be honest, it _is_ quite a friendly kidnap, I mean we have been in worse situations" Katrin was attempting calm her mistress.

"Name one thing that is worse than this" the gang were suddenly interested in what was worse than a kidnap for these two young women. Katrin racked her brains.

"Well, do you remember when we once stumbled upon Lord Herbert and Lady Reeve, you know, 'Frolicking', to put it as an understatement." Katrin said with blessed innocence. At this Much spluttered his mouthful of water and Mary looked horrified as if recalling a disturbing memory.

"Well Katrin, I was trying to forget. But you're right, that was life changing" Robin laughed to himself to see the sheriffs daughter have such trivial worries. The two women shook off the memory and got back to trying to be intimidating towards the gang.

Mary wondered at the oddity of the group. There was a cheeky cad that was called Allan a Dale, a shifty looking Will, a Saracen woman, Much who seemed to be the mother of the group, Robin Hood himself and a giant man called John. How on earth was her father out witted by these lot? She thought to herself.

Robin then promptly picked up his weapons again.

"There's a tax chest coming through the forest today" he said to the rest of the gang as they too got ready.

"Much, I want you to stay here"

"Me?, why me?"

"Much just do it, we need this money, please" Much obliged Robin and awkwardly got back to chopping carrots.

"it's always me" Mary saw much mutter to himself and saw that Katrin watched him as well with admiring eyes. 'she is not taking this situation seriously at all' she thought.

"Oh great" Mary sighed. From what she had gathered so far was that Much may be the softest of the gang which was why he was left to make dinner instead of helping with the ambush. She could use this to her advantage.

The gang had been gone for quarter of an hour now and Mary saw this as her chance.

"Excuse me" she said. Much looked up and looked nervous.

"You will have to unbind me"

"Oh come on, if your going to try to escape, at least be inventive" he said laughing.

"You don't understand, I have to go" both Katrin and Much looked at Mary in confusion.

"I cannot deny the call of nature" realisation spread across Much's face and Katrin was trying to understand what her mistress was up to.

Much stuttered then "I'm afraid you can't go anywhere until Robin gets back"

"You will make a woman wait? What kind of man are you!" She said trying to make Much feel guilty. But it seemed that Much would stand firm. It seemed that her plan would not work after all. Mary turned to Katrin and whispered in her ear.

"We need to find a way out of here"

"It's not like they're hurting us Mary, I mean, your Father could be sending people over right now" Katrin whispered, hoping that her mistress would not do anything to get herself hurt. They stopped whispering as Much came towards their tree with a water skin.

"Are you thirsty?" Katrin gratefully accepted whilst Mary was trying to uphold her authoritative manner, which wasn't working as it never had worked. This made it incredibly difficult to socialize in London society.

Robin and the gang were heading back to camp with two large chests full of coins, ready for distribution among the poor.

"What do you make of this Mary then?" asked Allan as they headed up a small hill. Robin laughed to himself.

"Well let's just say she'll be no threat to us. She looked hilarious when she was trying to be intimidating, like a child trying to look grown up" Robin said as he heaved the chest over a log.

"Oh I don't know, I thought there was something, sweet about her, and her servant, they seem alright" said Djaq as she helped Will with the other chest.

"Well I hope for our sake she doesn't take after her father" said Will.

They all stopped in their tracks as they felt and heard the faint thud of horse's hooves on the ground. They took the chest and lay them down and they peered over the mound of earth to look onto the road.

It was Guy of Gisborne.

"He's here for Mary" Whispered Robin. "We're close to the camp, Djaq, go back and help Much relocate whilst we stall Gisborne." Djaq nodded and ran off towards camp whilst the others prepared to face Gisborne.

**how was that? please tell me what you think or if you have any suggestions or anything you don't really like, its much appreciated xxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
